


Gorgeous

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Gwen’s eyes narrowed, zooming back into focus. God, she’s so gorgeous, she thought to herself. She even made Paisley look good.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [@dearfriendicanfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfriendicanfly) for betaing the fic and helping me with edits. Go check out their work! It's always a joy to read.

“Oh, like _you’re_ one to talk”, Gwen retorted between bites of nachos and swigs of sparkling water. “You drive 35 in a 50.”

“Not all of us feel comfortable doing 75 in a 50 while giving the finger to the other drivers.”

“Harry, you drive a Lamborghini. What’s the point if you’re not going to use all the speed you get with that Rich-Boy budget?”

Harry threw back his head and flashed the trademark Osborne smile: Just polite enough to admit defeat, but just enough of a crack at the edges to let you know he’s _definitely_ thinking of ways to get even.

“Fair enough. Hey, where’s MJ? You hooking up tonight or what?”

Gwen noticed his raised eyebrows: He chose those words intentionally, hoping she’d ask why he’d phrase it that way. _Knight takes Rook_.

Still, Harry had a point. MJ hadn’t answered her phone in a bit. MJ, running late? _Unheard of._ Just as she was reaching into her pocket to check her phone again, strawberry perfume filled the air of the dingy diner that they always frequented. 

_MJ._

“Sorry I’m late, everyone. Jameson’s…”

Harry nodded.

“Say no more.”

“So, what’re we talking about?”

“You and Gwen here.”

“Really?” MJ says with a hint of mischief in her voice, sliding next to Gwen, body so close she could feel her heartbeat.

“Tell me more.”

Harry laughed haughtily, his self-assured victory manifesting in Gwen’s cherry red complexion as he made his way to the door.

“Well, it’s been fun, but I’m gonna call it a night. Peter wants to hang out tomorrow, something about a new game he’s been dying to get to the table. And I turn into a pumpkin at midnight.”

“Screw you, Harry”, Gwen said, flustered.

“I’m good, thanks. Hey, Red? You take care of her.”

“I will.”

And with that, Harry was gone.

“Soooo, my place?”

Gwen swallowed hard.

* * *

MJ’s apartment was more…. lived-in than Gwen expected. She had always pictured MJ as the kind of journalist to dot her landscape with fine art and scented candles. Instead, she saw hair metal posters, the kind one might have found at a club that hasn’t existed in New York since the 90’s, and old movie tickets that had been carefully framed.

_Jaws_ , huh? she thought to herself as she scanned the room. It was all so much to take in: She had seen bits and pieces of the room before - MJ took the occasional selfie, usually when getting a new dress for work - but MJ tended to keep to herself, preferring to go out with friends instead of having company over. It made Gwen feel like she was seeing something she wasn’t supposed to. _Secret,_ even.

“Everything okay, Gwen?” 

Gwen’s eyes narrowed, zooming back into focus. _God, she’s so gorgeous_ , she thought to herself. She even made _Paisley_ look good.

“So, what’re we watching?” MJ asked, leaning into the pantry.

“How…. How about _Jaws_?” Gwen stammered out, trying not to act like she had been staring at her best friend’s ass for nearly fifteen seconds. _Christ, Gwen. That’s the first thing that came to mind?_

“Sounds like a plan.”

Gwen sat down on the couch, propping her arms against the throw pillow. Her phone lit up with an “urgent” message. It was Harry. _Of course._

“Whatever you do, do not bring up Spielberg. Trust me, Peter hasn’t heard the end of that conversation. Still can’t hear an E without tensing up.”

_Thanks for that, Harry?_ Gwen managed to type out hastily before MJ sat down beside her.

Soon, MJ was curled up against Gwen’s neck, cookie dough bites in tow. Fifteen minutes later, Gwen swore that MJ hadn’t even looked at the screen since the title credits rolled, and her warmth had begun to make Gwen lightheaded...

“Want one?” MJ asked, holding a piece delicately in her hand.

“Sure.”

MJ took the candy, and carefully popped it in Gwen’s mouth. She shuddered as Mary Jane’s fingers brushed gently against her lips. _Does she know what this looks like?_

“Um, MJ, are we watching the…”

“Only if you want to.”

* * *

“Ughhhh, I hate mornings. Can you toss me my pants from the closet over there?”

Gwen rolled over, head resting against the foot of the bed. All it took was a glance at the beautiful woman in the bathroom mirror for Gwen to realize she wasn’t dreaming: That _was_ MJ, and _those_ really were her lingerie laying on the countertop _. Tiger Stripes_.

“Hey there, Sleepyhead. Want coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
